Care for animals, after surgery, presents problems. Animals paw, lick and bite at wounds, often tearing out stitches or sutures. Such behavior results in the possibility of re-stitching a wound as well as an increased rate of infection at the wound site. Moreover, constant re-application of bandages to a wound, by taping gauze onto an animal has been difficult. Indeed, medical tape and gauze do not adhere well to the fur of a skittish animal.
In the past an "Elizabethan collar" has been used to prevent an animal from licking at its wounds. This collar, however, limits the animal from moving its head, which restricts its vision and makes it difficult for the animal to eat and drink, thereby causing the animal undue consternation. In addition, the collar neither prevents the animal from pawing at its wounds, nor eliminates the difficulty of reapplying bandages.
Some attempt has been made to prevent an animal from pawing or licking at bandages and wounds by providing body coverings for animals. For example, Caditz, U.S. Des. No. 374,315, teaches a two piece protective garment that covers the head and extends the length of the animal's legs. Similarly, Waugh, U.S. Des. No. 372,563 teaches a multiple piece protective garment, covering only the front portion of the animal. Finally, Zielinski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,600 teaches a one piece protective garment fastened only at the back.
These body coverings, heretofore, however, have suffered significant problems. They are difficult to put on and remove, and they often constrain the animal's normal range of motion. Moreover, these body coverings often exacerbate rather than abate the irritation at the wound.